Blood ties
by losttimelady
Summary: This is a Han Solo liniage fic that will span three generations of Solo's, not to give too much plot away . AU and my first attempt at a long Star Wars fan fic. Please read and review. Rating to be on the safe side, minor sexual references later on.
1. Solo’s luck

_Ok, ok, so this idea is the marriage of two very different ideas I had for two very different _Star Wars _AU fics. So here's the deal, an attempt by me to bring together a Han Solo linage fic with one about a force-sensitive Solo bloodline and a Han Solo illegitimate child fic. I'm not sure how much has been written fan fic or otherwise about Han's parents so I apologise if I am messing with established canon. Please, please bear with me; I really want this to work. (P.S. I have used the names that are widely accepted by canon to be Han's parents' names)._

_I don't own the rights to _Star Wars_ or George Lucas' characters or any other the related works that I make reference to._

_We begin many years before the events of _Episode 4_ with a young man in a bar..._

Blood ties

Chapter 1- Solo's luck

Jonash Solo ran a hand across his tired face. It had been a long day. Too long. He sat in a bar that lay within the mid-stories of one of Coruscant's sprawling mega blocks. His feet ached from pounding the permacrete all day, his head throbbed from the acrid, headache inducing, fumes of the lower stories and one too many ales. The bar was dingy, with many of the corners inhabited by low lives that didn't have the self-preservation instincts to stay in the lower levels where they were less likely to be hunted and found by those who had placed bounties on their heads.

Every so often Jonash would see a faint spark of blue, the igniting of a dose of Glitterstim. No one batted an eye lid. Jonash looked down into his mug of Alderaanian ale and gave a long sigh as he looked at the face reflecting back at him. He hadn't shaved for days, his brown hair was beginning to become unruly and under his piercing green eyes were heavy dark circles. Picking up the mug, he downed the sour ale in one then gestured to the bar tender to bring him another pint.

Jonash though briefly about why he was ordering his fifth pint of ale then shook his head. _No,_ he thought, _I don't wanna be thinking about that._ It was a number of things, in fact, that Jonash did want to think about, the first was the recent capture of his father, Den Solo, at the hands of a bounty hunter sent by Hutts. He didn't know if Den was alive or dead right now. Either way it didn't matter and Jonash, in truth, wanted to put that part of his past well and truly behind him now. The second was the recent loss of his job as gunner on a smuggling vessel. _Frankly_, Jonash thought bitterly to himself_, I can do better than that bunch of Vrelts. _Jonash was still young, granted, not yet twenty but his hot temper and smart mouth didn't help him make friends or keep hold of jobs.

"Credit for your thoughts sir." A voice said into Jonash's ear that made him turn. As if out of nowhere a young girl, about Jonash's age, had appeared on the bar stool next to him. She gave a playful smile before ordering two drinks. Jonash, despite his foul mood couldn't help but smile back at the girl. Her hair was a dark red that was tied back all except a single braid that she had tucked behind her ear. Her eyes were a glittering hazel, her smile just as sparkling. She wore a rugged tunic that was tan in colour, a similar colour to her trousers. She wore high calf work boots and a thick black belt but the one thing that caught the young space farer's eye was the lightsabre she wore on her belt half concealed by the folds of her tunic.

"Ain't you meant to be T-total or summin'?" Jonash slurred and the girl gave a shrug.

"Tell that to my Master then." The girl nodded to the man, in similar garb to herself, who came up behind her and, after thanking her for the drink headed over to a table near to one of the Glit-biters.

The girl took a sip of her pint, and Jonash could tell she was stifling a grimace. Clearly she wasn't used to drinking at all.

"Here, this'll be more to your taste." Jonash said offering the girl a sip of his ale. She drank down a mouthful and gave a nod.

"Yeah, better." She agreed and Jonash took her pint in exchange. He wasn't much of a fan of Corellian spiced ale but it would do.

"Jaina Zohar." The girl said offering a hand to Jonash.

"Jonash Solo." Jonash said in reply taking the girl's hand and flashing her his best, most disarming smile. He was sure she blushed a little, but that might have been because of the ale. She was beautiful, granted, but also serenity seemed to radiate from her, and that was, Jonash thought, the most beautiful thing about her of all.

Suddenly behind them was the sound of a commotion and the activation of a lightsabre. Jaina leapt off her stood and in a flash had her lightsabre, deactivated, in her hand.

"Jaina! Take the back!" Jaina's Jedi master said to her as he sprinted for the front entrance. Jaina turned to head off but on impulse Jonash caught her tunic sleeve.

"Will I see you again?" He asked breathlessly, taken aback by his forwardness. She seemed to contemplate the thought for a moment then answered with surprising certainty.

"Yes." Before dashing off into the darkness of the back of the bar and out of sight. Jonash sat for a moment before tossing several credits to the barman and walking out to get directions to the Jedi temple.

The short walk to the nearest information point gave Jonash a few brief moments to collect his thoughts. He wanted to see her again, despite her being a Jedi Padawan, if only to see her smile and listen to the enchanted sounds of her voice. Jonash realised this was probably the most impulsive thing he'd ever done. He reached the information point, which in this instance was an old Rodian male in battered overalls under a shop awning. Jonash got out a decicred and held it level with the Rodian's eyes.

"Directions to the Jedi Temple via the upper levels." Jonash said. The Rodian looked thoughtful for a second, then scribbled down some directions on a piece of flimsy after checking a small data pad.

"You after job there?" The Rodian asked in broken Basic.

"Jobs?" Jonash asked, trying to hide his excitement, _trust the ol' Solo luck to strike again!_ He thought.

"For pilots and mechanics mostly. Always jobs at temple, bad pay, always jobs going." Jonash gave a brief smile at the news.

"You've earned it." Jonash said after taking the flimsy from the man and tossing him the decicred.

Just as the old Rodian had said, there were many jobs advertised at the temple for non-force users. The department was run out of an upper-level office that looked out onto the temple. It was run by a surly looking Jedi administrator who clearly believed that the force could be served through all works, even that of office admin. Although Jonash's references were bad, the pay and hours the temple was expecting were worse and so due to low applications, Jonash found himself hired as co-pilot on a diplomatic star ship, the _Stellar Envoy_. The Corellian YT-1300 stock light freighter had recently been acquired and refitted by the temple. The ship itself was unassuming and rusting round the edges despite a new paint job of blue markings and Jedi-senate insignias.

"What a piece of junk!" Jonash found himself saying the first time he clapped eyes on it.

"Don't knock her kid, she's more than she appears." Said the captain of the _Envoy_, a heavy set man called Mick Boon.

"I'll believe it when I see it.,," Jonash muttered before Mick lead him into the ship for the full, if short, guided tour.

The crews of the temple owned star ships and diplomatic vessels all lived in the underground quarters of the temple near to the vast power generators and water treatment reservoirs. The quarters were cramped, hot and sticky with low ceilings and rooms that quickly over heated when the generators where running at maximum. Jonash didn't mind really. He'd been living out of low rent flophouses for several months now and too hot was better than too cold and damp in his books. Even better than having a permeate roof over his head and steady work, during his time off he was able to visit Jaina in the upper reaches of the temple. When he had first managed to track her down the first thing she had said to him, with a coy smile was,

"I told you so!"

Although he was confined to certain areas, many of those where private enough for the pair to talk and get to know each other better over the following months. Sometimes though, the pair would go for weeks without seeing each other, and one day, when Jonash had been waiting several hours to meet up with Jaina she never showed. Feeling bitter, he'd gone out that night and drowned his strangely new found sorrow in several pints of ale. Days later Jonash caught Jaina outside one of the vast temple libraries.

"Jaina!" He called and she turned looking sheepish.

"Jonash... About the other day..." She said, suddenly sensing they were attracting attention to themselves Jaina dragged Jonash into the library then into one of the reading rooms connected to the main space. Closing the door, Jonash began to speak only to be hushed by Jaina with a raised finger.

"Jonash, I can't see you anymore." Jaina said looking down at the floor. Jonash took her by the arms and gave her a gentle shake.

"Why not?!" He exclaimed, feeling angry and hurt and rejected all in one.

"My vows, as a Jedi. I can't break them. I can feel your love Jonash, inside me I know I love you too and that's why... that's why... that's..." She broke off as Jonash hushed her works with a kiss.

* * *

_In chapter __two things get complicated with secrets that can't be hidden and surprising revelations. I know I'm messing which the cannon pretty thoroughly here but I am trying my best to stick to established continuity where I can, and only adapting it for the sake of this fic's continuity. Later on I'm going to be tying in some plot points from _The Han Solo Trilogy _(well worth a read by the way) but not to any great extend and I'll try to minimise plot spoilers._

_Thanks for reading, please review all comments and critiques welcomed equally._

_For those who are interested, _The Stellar Envoy_, is in fact _The Millennium Falcon_ (check it out on the Star Wars Wiki, you can actually see her in _Episode III_), I stuck that bit in for a bit of fun. Also, Jaina's surname, Zohar means 'light' in Hebrew. I picked it 'cos, again, according to the Star Wars Wiki, Han Solo had a ship called _Jaina's light_._


	2. Jaina’s Sorrow

_As we continue, we see the appearance of some old faces…_

_(Warning, this chapter does contain some sexual references)_

Chapter 2- Jaina's Sorrow

The following weeks and months where some of the best of Jonash's life. The couple's meetings had become far more clandestine than before, meeting is secluded spots in the vast depths of the temples where there words of affection were drowned out by the cacophony that issued from the power generators. Jaina was nearing her time to take the Jedi trials and had found herself with a longer leash than usual, which made sneaking away from her Master all that more easy.

Current political turmoil on Courscant that radiated into surrounding systems meant that many Jedi where called out on diplomatic missions and those that remained wouldn't have noticed the absence of a star ship crewman or a Jedi Padawan.

"Jon," Jaina said close to his ear, gripping his arm, "I'm not sure about this."

"Oh c'mon, you said yourself you needed a bit of free time." Jonash replied in a low voice. Together they had snuck into the hanger bay where the _Stellar Envoy _was berthed.

"I said free time, not breaking and entering!" Jaina snapped back, Jonash ignored her and grabbing her hand they made a dash for the _Envoy_.

"Go on." Jonash said to Jaina and Jaina gave him a startled look.

"I thought you had the codes!" Jaina hissed and Jonash shrugged.

"Sorry, forgot to tell you. Slipped my mind." Jonash said with a wicked smile.

"I'm going to regret this…" Jaina said before closing her eyes and holding her hand out over the control panel. Some Jedi were good at healing, others battle meditation but Jaina had always been a gifted cyber-path but she never thought she'd be using the Force to break into a ship before. After a minute or two of careful concentration finally a metallic clicking and the working of gears signaled the hatch into the _Envoy_ opening.

"You're a star darlin'." Jonash said planting a quick kiss on her cheek before leading her aboard.

"Pre-flight checks to do then we're off." Jonash said to Jaina as she sat herself down in the cramped cockpit.

"Jon, I've a bad feeling about this!" Jaina said, hoping that Jonash would take her _bad feeling_ as a cold, hard fact. She was a Jedi after all!

"What do you mean, babe?" Jonash asked placing a hand on her arm.

"Something ahead, something we…" Jaina trailed off, _always in motion, the future is_, Jaina remembered Master Yoda's teachings well. Rashly, she decided to dismiss her _feeling_.

"It doesn't matter." Jaina said finally, giving Jonash a smile. In the end, their love was all that mattered.

Hours later Jaina found herself looking down-sideways at the glowing cityscape of Courscant. Jonash had positioned the ship in orbit so they could watch the sunrise on the edge of the planet play out again and again as Courscant turned. The buildings glittered with pinks and golds. Outside the atmosphere, flares of fire from the system's star could be seen that licked and spat towards the planet.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jaina said with a smile.

"I told you it was worth it." Jonash said, pulling Jaina off her chair and onto his lap. He stroked her hair and toyed with her Padawan's braid.

"Only two months to go." Jaina commented and Jonash nodded.

"You're so beautiful Jaina." He said as he kissed her cheek, then her neck, working his way down her arm to her slender fingers.

"Oh, Jon…" Jaina exclaimed softly, getting a flash of emotion from him, a longing, a lust, a love that surpassed the mental and into the physical. _Always in motion, the future is_. Jonash kissed her passionately on the lips. Jaina pushed back from Jonash and in one motion they stood up from the chair as Jonash continued to cover Jaina's lips with kisses.

"Marry me Jaina." His words begged to her.

"Yes." She said breathlessly between kisses. _The future…_

The pair moved as one as they kissed, minds as one, _always in motion_, until all that was left was motion, and their love.

****

"Look at you, a Jedi Knight!" A male voice with a strong Courscanti accent said to her back. Jaina was surprised by who was the first person to congratulate her, a Knight who had beaten her to it by several years. The two Jedi had met in the centre of one of the great, wide cloisters that ran around the inner perimeter of the temple.

"Thank you Obi-wan." Jaina said with a short bow. Jaina spotted a sandy haired boy just behind Obi-wan and gave the young boy a smile.

"How is the training going young Padawan?" Jaina asked flashing Obi-wan a smile.

"I got my first lightsabre today!" The young boy exclaimed.

"A training blade. Anakin, I must teach you about keeping your emotions in check." Obi-wan said, rolling his eyes so only Jaina could see.

"Let me speak with Jedi Zohar for a moment, will you? I will meet you in the Library." Anakin gave a nod and stalked off slowly, clearly put out by being left out of the conversation.

"What is it Obi-wan?" Jaina asked as the pair moved to the side of the corridor next to one of the vast windows.

"I never expected it to be so much work!" Obi-wan said with a smile, nodding towards the direction Anakin went in.

"It looks it." Jaina said with a short laugh. Suddenly Obi-wan's expression hardened.

"Jaina, we've known each other for a long time. So perhaps I'm the only one who knows you well enough to sense what I sense, do you get my meaning?" Immediately Jaina's mind was reeling, she had been so careful to hide her feelings, her expression remained blank.

"You'll be expelled. You know you will. And I can't protect you, no-one, not even he can." Obi-wan continued only then did Jaina's expression waver.

"Obi-wan, please, don't tell anyone." Jaina begged without meaning to.

"It's already too late. I've come to warn you, I overheard Master Yoda speaking with Master Shaak Ti. They sense it too, and it won't be long before they figure it out. Hiding a lie with the Force makes it show even more, Jaina." Obi-wan reached out and touched the side of her hip. Jaina flinched, she feared what was coming.

"I know." Jaina said, blinking away tears.

"Does he know?" Obi-wan asked.

"I will tell him." Jaina said before sniffing back a sob, turning and jogging away from Obi-wan as quickly as she could without arousing notice.

"But that's wonderful!" Jonash exclaimed as Jaina stood in the centre of his dingy room, the flickering light strip making her head hurt, "A baby! We can be a family. Oh Jaina!" He beamed embracing her in a bear hug.

"Then we must leave." Jaina said to him.

"What?" Jonash said worried.

"Now, today. I've had my warning. Better to leave now than have the disgrace." Jaina said heading towards the door. A sudden knock made her freeze. Jonash moved slowly towards the door, opening it, he was faced with the form of Jedi Master Adi Gallia. She smiled at the pair, but the smile did not light up the dark skin of her face as a true smile would.

"Jedi Zohar. Come." She said simply. Jaina was lead away with an ignited lightsabre trained on her back and a face that carried the shame of a thousand sins. Jonash could do nothing but look on with regret.

Jaina rarely went up to the Council chambers but she had never expected to stand before the Masters like this.

"Jedi Jaina Zohar," Master Yoda began, his gaze, like the eleven other members, cutting into her like a vibroknife, "Broken your vows to the Jedi order, you have. Caused dishonor on yourself and the Jedi collective. In your defense, what say you?" Jaina had very little time to construct her answer.

"Masters," She began, subconsciously holding her hands over her abdomen, "My loyalty to the Jedi way had never wavered, my belief in the living force, never stronger. Did Niomi Sunrider not have an heir? Have the force-sensitives of Dathomir or Ossus been corrupted by the joining of two persons?" Jaina said, pausing for a second, she knew her words were pointless.

"You have stated your case well, young Jedi." Master Koon noted,

"But much fear resides in you, fear of loss, fear of pain…" Master Windu said, "All of which are the outcome of your actions."

"The council is agreed," Master Yoda said, "Your weapon, give me." Jaina gave her lightsabre to Master Yoda with a trembling hand.

"Jaina Zohar, strip you of your title and your weapon, I do. Expelled from the Jedi order, you are." Master Yoda said. Holding the lightsabre in his palm, he narrowed his eyes slightly as he caused it to levitate. In one flash of movement he drew his own lightsabre and sliced Jaina's clean in two. Jaina let out a small gasp. She looked down at the smoldering remains of the weapon that was her life and saw in it all that could have been go up in smoke. Jaina gave a short bow and turned to leave.

"Return you may, if you renounce all that lead to your expulsion." Master Yoda said to her back and Jaina gave a nod. Holding out her hand, she called the broken pieces of her lightsabre to her.

"Your weapon, you no longer need it." Master Yoda said but Jaina remained silent as she left the chambers, heavy with her shame.

Jonash met Jaina on the temple steps carrying a bag of scant belongings.

"Where now?" Jonash said, taking his fiancée's hand.

"Somewhere far away." Jaina said. Glancing back momentarily, she let the emotions she had oppressed all her life well up and spill over. Looking up at the temple that had been her home, she cried overwhelming floods of silent tears.

* * *

_In the next chapter Jaina and Jonash try to make the best of things and fate sets in motion the life of a galactic hero._

_Please leave a comment or critique, both equally well received._


	3. Jonash’s decision

_Here we are at part three..._

_My apologies for the delay in publishing this chapter but writer's block hit with a vengeance. Anyway, on with the show (figuratively speaking)._

Chapter 3- Jonash's decision

Jonash found it strange standing on Corellian soil. He had expected it to feel like home, returning to his 'family system'. Jaina was the only thing that made it bearable. She had embraced the idea of Corellian citizenship with almost false enthusiasm. That worried Jonash more than where they would live or what work he could find now he'd been black listed by the Jedi Temple. He'd heard Jaina cry through the night as they travelled the long hyperspace journey from Courscant to Corellia. He knew she was missing the Jedi Temple and her way of life. What little of the Jedi he knew also told him to give her space lest her sorrow turn to destructive anger.

Jonash looked up at the sky between the buildings of the spaceport they stood in and sighed.

"Jon, it'll be alright." Jaina said to him taking his hand. Jonash leaned in and gave his fiancée a quick peck on the cheek before leading her away from the landing bay.

"I hope so, darlin'." Jonash muttered, half to Jaina, but the sentiment was more for his benefit than her's.

The couple married three month later after the pair had managed to scrape together enough money with both of them getting low pay jobs in the seedier districts of the capital city and living in the same low rent area. Jaina had decided to follow Corellian tradition, not really knowing any from her own home planet, and so opted for a green wedding dress. All the while Jonash had been looking for work on freighters. He'd tried every legitimate haulage company, and many that claimed legitimacy with no success, until he happened across a man in what had become one of his regular bar haunts.

He was tough looking in the same way that permacrete was. From the outside you could tell he was hard on the inside. Jonash had been sitting at the bar when the man approached him and offered Jonash a hand.

"Garris Shrike." He said sitting next to Jonash. Jonash looked up at the man named Garris before taking the hand but said nothing, instead made a non-committing grunt in acknowledgement. There was a short pause, and then Garris beckoned over the bar tender.

"I hear you're looking for work, Solo." Jonash flinched; he didn't like the thought of a stranger knowing his name.

"Yeah, piloting, or navigating." Jonash said in clipped phrases and to his surprise Garris laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound.

"Ain't that what every man on Corellia is doing?"

"Yeah." Jonash said, bitterly thinking back to every single door that had been closed in his face over the past months.

"Look son," Jonash cringed again at the endearment, especially from a man who was very close to his age, "I'm getting into the trading business, but I need navigators and pilots who can take my cargo to Selonia and who have silver enough tongues to make sure of it, you understand my meaning?" _A spice trader or worse, great_. Jonash thought to himself. But work was work after all, and with the baby on the way he couldn't be choosy, it was this or continue to work low pay jobs in the rough end of Coronet. It was time to decide how things were going to play out now he had options.

"Ok, Shrike, you've got yourself a navigator." Jonash said. Garris clipped Jonash friendly around the back and proceeded to inform Jonash about the conditions of his work.

Jaina ran her hand over her bulging stomach as she stood in her poky living room and closed her eyes. Inside her she could _feel_ the little life as it grew and formed into a human. Nothing more. She thought nothing of the lack of force presence from her child, she knew very little about the 'biology' of the force. Closing her eyes she cleared her mind and reached into the future. She saw the same thing she did every time she did it recently, she saw the back of a dark haired man, not dissimilar to Jonash, and he was standing alone. The shadowy figure turned his head slightly as if he knew he was being watched then squared his shoulders and walked away into the further reaches of the future that Jaina could follow. The image strangely worried Jaina, even as she puzzled over image, but somehow the worry didn't feel her own, more the burden of an emotion from an unknown source. Whoever the man was, Jaina concluded, he was alone, and that was a dread that no man should face.

Jonash returned later with his good news of finding a new job. He didn't express his concerns to Jaina about the nature of his work; she had enough to worry about with the baby nearly due. Jaina on the other had had been more forward with her concerns and told Jonash about the shadowy man. Jonash listened and nodded politely, but really he couldn't comprehend her worry over something that hasn't happened, or her insistence that it _must_ be important.

"What shall we call our baby, if it's a girl?" Jaina said to Jonash later over a messily dinner of tuber stew. Jonash thought for a moment, pleased that for now the topic of the shadowy man had been set aside.

"Something native Alderaan or Naboo, I've always wanted to go there." Jonash said.

"Alderaan? Goodness Jon that would be like calling them Mace Windu, if they were a boy. You put expectations on them!" Jaina said. Jonash pulled a face that was meant to be one of hurt.

"If centres of culture are out, what do you suggest?"

"I thought for a girl, maybe Ali?" Jaina said and Jonash looked up, mulling the name over.

"It's good, why did you pick it?" Jonash asked.

"I think there is meant to be a rare plant called Alynah that grew on Courscant, I always liked the idea of a single flower in a permacrete jungle."

"And you tell me that I would place expectations on her! What about for a boy?" Jonash said.

"I'm not sure..." Jaina replied.

Jonash thought about the image of the single, the last Alynah flower on Courscant moments before being trampled, it was alone but it was defiant.

"What about Han?" Jonash said, "If it's a girl's name, the first three letters of Alynah, if it's a boy, the last three reversed."

"I like that." Jaina leaned in across the table, a difficult feat for her, and gave Jonash a quick kiss.

It had been a painful ordeal for Jaina, Jonash could tell, yet there she was, smiling as she held the baby, no, their baby.

"Oh Jon, isn't he beautiful." Jaina sighed looking down at the little dark haired boy in her arms. Closing her eyes she could once again see the shadowy man and... Her eyes snapped open again; she didn't want to continue down that path again.

"Han Solo. It has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" Jonash said close to his wife's ear.

"Yeah, it does. Han Solo." Jaina said to her son before kissing her husband on the cheek. Jaina wrapped the blankets around Han tighter and handed the bundle to Jonash. Jonash held his son awkwardly and tried to carefully rock Han back and forth. Jonash sat on the edge on Jaina's bed and watched his exhausted wife sleep soundly as he held his son tightly.

* * *

_Thank you very much for reading and for waiting so long for an update. The next chapter shall be far shorter as we get things moving swiftly on._

_Please review, all comments and critiques are welcomed equally._

_(As an aside, it was only after I made up the name Alynah did I realise that the last three letters backwards spelt 'Han'!)._


End file.
